battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kingofall42
Welcome Hi, welcome to Star Wars Battlefront! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Imp.PNG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 15:20, 3 April 2009 Republic Space Hey I have a question, can you upload images for the Republic space vehicles, like the ARC-170, V-Wing, and the like, and CIS space vehicles. Thanks. --Long live SARIS[SARI] Nice Hey by the way, nice job on the pictures I love them, I have been in the process of editing my clan site, but couldn't cause I don't have nice pictures of these ships. --Erius Maldex Good job Looks like you are doing a great job man. --Long live SARIS[SARI] Separatist Due to not having SWBF2 on PC, and do not have a model viewer, could you create the renders of the Providence Cruiser, Munificent frigate, Vulture Droid, and Trifighter. Thank you if possible --Long live SARIS[SARI] Thanks The Separatist Cruiser had a transparent background on part, so I fixed it --Long live SARIS[SARI] Vulture Droid Not to be annoying, but if you could upload both the Vulture Droid, and the Trifighter, I will create the pages so you don't have to. --Long live SARIS[SARI] OK Gotcha, thanks man. --Long live SARIS[SARI] Imperial Hey man is it possible to get the Imperial Star Destroyer, because that will be awesome because everything about it is awesome. --Long live SARIS[SARI] Last Question Is it also possible if we can get the starship turrets images, like the Autoturrets, Beam cannons, Particle Cannons, Heavy Cannons, and Repeating blasters? --Long live SARIS[SARI] Temp Sure man. --Long live SARIS[SARI] OK Sure, I will get on it, um quick question could you upload the Autoturrets image up, so I can make a template for ship weapons? --Long live SARIS[SARI] Awesome Nice job on the pic. --Long live SARIS[SARI] Fix I'll fix it, and um quick question is it possible that you have the other ship weapons so I can make pages? --Long live SARIS[SARI] OK Here is what you do, click on the Edit, and then it takes you to the edit thing, and then you click the puzzle piece icon , then click edit, and scroll down to the Notes, then replace what I wrote. --Long live SARIS[SARI] Got it OK. --Long live SARIS[SARI] Crash Try first to defrag your computer, and if that doesn't help then run a spybot, because adware and tracking cookies will slow down your computer causing software to crash, and do you have a facebook? --Long live SARIS[SARI] Defrag So did the defraging work --Long live SARIS[SARI] Same Yeh my brother had to do that to his Republic Commando and it worked. --Long live SARIS[SARI] Theme Designer Do you have access to the theme designer and change themes to the wiki? --Long live SARIS[SARI] Hey Just asking on an update if anything work, I will start on making the weapons infobox, so I will be uploading larger images of the weapons, and all the images, will have all types of Blaster rifles, shotguns, OK. --Long live SARIS[SARI] RE: HI Yes I can they will all be the same size, and I will be doing a lot of photo editing, but I have the images, to cut them out. --Long live SARIS[SARI] OK Ya, OK man --Long live SARIS[SARI] Ship Weapons Hey see that you got some stuff, I'm guessing it worked. Um could you get the Particle Cannon, Heavy Ship cannon, and Beam Cannon, and Repeating blasters for the ships in space. Thanks. --Long live SARIS[SARI] Uploads OK, I have uploaded all the SWBFII Images I have, includes Units for the Rebels, and Droids, I have uploaded every gun image for the Rebels, and Droids, and um could you keep the gun images the same size, and combine them into one image, so when I create the weapon template, I have all four guns in one image.--Long live SARIS[SARI] Colours/Link Hey man, um is that colour good. And could you do me a favor could you go to the following link I'm about to post. http://defender.wikia.com. Let me know how the wiki is, I built it based off my favorite game, and a lot of the history is made up/or from the strategy guide. --Long live SARIS[SARI] X-Wing OK, nice on the X-Wing, um do you have the Ship Repeating Turret, Heavy Cannons, Particle Cannons, and the Star Destroyer? --Long live SARIS[SARI] Hey man, um quick question, so I am about to create the weapons template, do you want me to make a single image for all of the weapons for instance blaster rifles, containing the DC-15a, E-11, DH-17, and the E-5 or what Ok, then just upload the heavy ship cannons thanx man Imperial Engineer Shotgun My question, is where did you get the Imperial Engineer shotgun, because I would like to have a bigger image of it to make a better image Heavy Cannon Ok, well when you have the chance, could you upload heavy ship cannons, so not only can I make the page, but also uploaded to my clan site. thanks man Hey I'm a big Battlefront fan too. So much you can do ( Like jumping off Bespin with 40 troopers going down with you). How do you play Front ? Lt. Colonel Eli Reznov 02:49, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Revannist Order The clan site is the Revannist Order, um we play a huge variety of weapons, and I just recreated it, and I'm looking for some members to play with me on warpfire, but mainly I'm trying to upload the images to the site, and I will be trying to host the site myself. http://RevannistOrder.guildportal.com/ Renders No, my 3D software crashed, and I can't pay another 500 for it, um im trying to get the images edited fromt the ones i uploaded previously, im just been swamped at work, testing a software. So i have little time to play and render things. Um I'll try my best to get the rebel images done asap. Job You are doing a great job, um sorry i haven't been really active, but right now im going through the process of becoming the administrator of Battlefront wikia. Because the main page needs some help, as well does the theme of it. Um but on a question note, did you ever get the GCW to work, if not could you use modding tools to open up and view the files you need? chance.purvis GSA Air Force 23:36, March 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template Yes, i have a template, that doesn't require a page, that i have built, um all you need to do is copy and paste it into every page you want. You can change color and everything, heres the template, just copy and paste the code into everysingle page, and no need to edit the page name, theres code in the template that will name the infobox the name of page. |} *Rebels: #FFFF00 *Empire: #A9A9A9 *CIS: #00008B *Republic: #FF0000 Place them in the yellow place RE: Promotion Um Idk how but i will ask sarah manley how but, i will try to promote ya, ok so let me ask, and see what i can do, my padawan learner Badges Hey I hope u like the badges, im gonna update them so don't worry Temple Security Hey man, quick question for ya, could you get the image of temple security so I can create the faction page. Thanks man, and nice work on the images, may I ask why they have a greenish hint to them though? Temple Security If possible could you get all types of the Temple Security, that would be amazing, but there is no rush man, so don't worry about right now, and your doing a great job, um maybe your gamma isn't right or something, try checking that, or maybe its the model viewer settings itself. What up Hey is it possible that you upload the Temple Security sometime today, or even on monday. And another thing is if possible we can get the Tusken Raiders. Thanks man for all ya do. GSA Air Force 17:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC)